perdida en la oscuridad
by yamanakaflor17
Summary: bueno las parejas de padres son sasuino y narusaku, sus hijos están comenzando en el mundo ninja aprenderán que los errores se pagan muy caro y que algunas veces las historias suelen repetirse.-¿en verdad piensas abandonar la aldea?-pregunto el chico uzumaki-si he cortado todo lazo con esta mediocre aldea-contesto la rubia.bueno si mal summary pero denle una oportunidad por favor
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno tuve esta idea y quise escribirla espero les guste, es sobre la siguiente generación de ninjas.**_

_**Es un fic a prueba así que solo publicaré el prologo por ahora espero que les guste.**_

_**Nota: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, excepto los chicos de la nueva generación.**_

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**PROLOGO.**_

En un cuarto de la mansión Uchiha un hombre de 35 años de cabello azabache y ojos color ónix se encontraba con su típico semblante serio revisando las notas de sus hijos con detenimiento.

-excelente no esperaba menos de mi princesa- habló sasuke por primera vez de manera dulce retirando la vista del papel con el símbolo de la academia, luego le dedico una sonrisa sincera a su hija llamada Inoue.

La niña tenía 9 años, y era físicamente igual a su madre tenía el cabello largo color rubio recogido en una coleta y el fleco al estilo Tsunade, vestía una camiseta sin mangas de red y por encima un top con mangas color morado, unos pantalones cortos negros y por encima una falda del mismo color del top con el símbolo de su clan; pero para enfado de la niña el clan al que pertenecía no era el de su padre, pues como su madre y su padre eran lideres de sus respectivos clanes tenían la obligación de dejar descendencia que se hiciera cargo en un futuro por eso ella llevaba el apellido de su madre y su hermano mayor el de su padre, es por eso que su nombre era Inoue Yamanaka.

Pero la niña a pesar de pertenecer al clan de los mentalistas y poseer grandes habilidades en ello era una uchiha por derecho propio pues a su corta edad ya podía utilizar su sharingan completamente maduro, podía ejecutar cualquier técnica que le pidieran, para toda la aldea era digna hija de sasuke uchiha y una prodigio como su difunto tío Itachi, y para sasuke la niña era su princesa y su más grande orgullo.

-¿verdad que son perfectas papi?-preguntó con mucha ilusión, luego miró a su hermano y le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia-he sido la mejor de la clase y eso que soy un año menor-dijo con la total intención de enfadar a su hermano mayor.

Para rematar se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su padre que la recibió con gusto acariciándole el cabello-no podía estar más orgulloso princesa-le dijo sasuke para luego darle un beso en la frente y entregarle el boletín con las notas-puedes irte princesa.

La niña caminó elegantemente a la puerta mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a su hermano mayor-voy a ir al hospital a enseñarle mis notas a mami- anunció antes de serrar la puerta y dejar a su padre y hermano solos.

Sasuke abandonó su sonrisa para volver a su semblante serio y tomar el boletín con las notas de su hijo mayor.

El muchacho apretó los puños y tragó saliva.

-mediocres-anunció sasuke de manera cortante

-pe...pero padre-el niño apretó los puños-soy bueno…-murmuró

Sasuke enarcó una ceja-¿bueno? Bueno no basta eres mi hijo tienes que ser el mejor eres un Uchiha cuento contigo para poner en alto el clan-el azabache suspiró- deberías aprender de tu hermana ella sí que es excelente va a tu misma clase y es un año menor que tú-afirmó con dureza mirando a su primogénito.

Daisuke Uchiha, tenía 10 años tenía el cabello y ojos negros , llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y cuello alto color negra con el símbolo uchiha en la espalda, unos pantalones cortos del mismo color y vendas con cintas en los brazos (su ropa es igual a la de sasuke cuando peleo con gaara) era un ninja bueno el segundo mejor en la clase después de su hermana pequeña; solía ser frio y distante con la gente y en especial con su hermanita pues odiaba ser comparado con ella, odiaba que le recordaran cada momento que ella era una genio y en especial odiaba que su padre solo tuviera ojos para ella, como si él no existiera.

Sasuke puso el boletín en el suelo y se levantó-tengo una misión con los ANBU regreso pronto-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del cuarto dejando a Daisuke solo.

Mientras tanto en el gran hospital de Konoha Inoue salía de mostrarle sus perfectas notas a su madre cuando pudo ver que por el camino venia otra niña, una sonrisa malvada surcó su rostro, corrió hasta la niña y tomó lo que llevaba en la mano y subió al arbola más próximo

-¡dame eso cerda! Inoue dame eso-gritaba la niña

-¿Qué pasa Uzumaki todavía no sabes caminar en los arboles? De seguro esa frente tan grande que tienes no te deja- se burlaba la rubia mientras veía a la niña

-ya deja de jugar-le decía la niña, la niña se llamaba Shina Uzumaki era la hija de Naruto y Sakura, tenía el cabello rosa como su madre y ojos azules como su padre, tenía 10 años y un hermano mellizo llamado Minato.

-te lo dejo aquí arriba frente de marquesina-dijo Inoue burlándose y desapareciendo en una nube de humo, dejando a la pelirrosa con el dilema de cómo haría para subir a ese árbol.

En otra parte, Daisuke iba con las manos en los bolsillos profiriendo algunas maldiciones para con su "amada hermanita", de pronto fue embestido por otro chico

-¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas Minato?!-le gritó al otro chico

-perdón pero es que estoy feliz como no reprobé ninguna asignatura mi papá me va a llevar a comer ramen-decía con toda alegría el chico

Minato Uzumaki tenía 10 años era el hermano mellizo de Shina, tenía el cabello rubio brillante al estilo del cuarto hokage, el único rasgo que compartía con su hermana eran sus brillantes ojos azules, en cuanto a la personalidad bueno digamos que Minato era igual a su padre alegre divertido y juguetón.

-hmp-fue la contestación del uchiha

Minato pudo sentir el ánimo de su amigo y poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza dijo-valla veo que estas de malas…pero sé que es lo que te animará vamos a entrenar un poco.

Daisuke solo se limitó a asentir pues no era de muchas palabras, mientras caminaban se toparon con otros dos niños de su misma edad

-nee… ¿vieron a Inoue?-preguntó uno regordete

Daisuke solo pasó de largo sin decir palabra y Minato solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza

-que problemáticos-dijo el niño de coleta que veía con el regordete-nada le costaba decirnos donde se encontraba la pequeña problemática

-tienes razón-afirmó el regordete mientras comía una fritura

-SHIKA NARA CHOUMARU AKIMICHI-le escucharon gritar a Inoue desde atrás como una ráfaga llegó y comenzó a arrastrarlos al campo de entrenamiento mientras los regañaba- es nuestro primer entrenamiento de la formación Ino-Shika-cho y ¡llegan tarde! Me hicieron esperar mucho que poco caballerosos miren que hacer esperar a una dama…- seguía regañando

Shika pensaba en cómo podría aguantar a esa pequeña, escandalosa y problemática rubia, en tanto Choumaru solo pensaba en que solo le quedaban dos bolsas de frituras.

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado es cortito solo era para que conozcan a los niños, bueno como ya de debieron dar cuenta las parejas son sasuino y narusaku que son los padres.**_

_**Los niños están empezando un nuevo camino ninja y les tocaran vivir más aventuras.**_

_**Espero que les guste el fic y se merezca uno que otro comentario.**_

_**Recuerden es un fic a prueba así que voy a esperar a tener por lo menos 5 comentarios para actualizar.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo1.**

4 años ya habían pasado, en la academia el escenario estaba construido los padres estaban en sus lugares todo estaba listo para la tan esperada ceremonia de graduación.

-muy bien gracias a todos por venir deben estar muy orgullosos-hablaba Iruka sensei emocionado-muy bien vamos a entregar las bandas y los diplomas por equipo como todos saben los equipos de Gennin son de tres integrantes

Los chicos de ahora 14 años se encontraban reunidos en el patio charlando, bueno mas bien un grupo de niñas estaban charlando

-etto...Inoue-san feliz cumpleaños-decía tímidamente una pelinegra de ojos perlas

La rubia levantó una ceja le chocaba mucho que esa niña fuera tan tímida para hablar pero debía ser amable con ella según su madre pues era una Hyuga y más importante era hija de Hinata una buena amiga de su madre así que haciendo gala de su encanto y con su mejor sonrisa contestó-muchas gracias Hikari-chan eres una gran amiga por recordad mi cumpleaños

-gra…gracias –contestó-emm…discúlpame pero tengo que ir con mi madre un minuto

-no hay problema-la rubia le sonrió mientras la veía alejarse, una vez que estaba segura de que no la veía rápidamente borró su sonrisa y volvió a su típica expresión de superioridad

-eres una pequeña hipócrita ¿lo sabías?-dio una voz a su espalda, la Yamanaka esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado-qué más da, además si hablamos de eso tu eres tan hipócrita como yo ¿no es asi, Akane?-contestó Inoue mientras se giraba para ver a la dueña de la voz

Akane Uzumaki era la hija de Karin, Akane era una chica de 14 años de cabello rojo como su madre y ojos violetas como su padre al cual nunca vio pues su padre Suigetsu un dia se fue dejando a Karin sola, en fin Akane compartía muchos rasgos de personalidad con Inoue y por eso era lo más parecido a una amiga que la rubia tenia.

-ah por cierto feliz cumpleaños-dijo la peliroja

De pronto Iruka apareció diciendo-vamos niños júntense en sus grupos y recuerden lo que practicamos cuando los nombre se aparecen en una nube de humo en el escenario-dicho esto el sensei desapareció

La rubia al ver que Shina iba a pasar a su lado, rápidamente puso el pie provocando que la pelirosa cayera-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-preguntó mientras se levantaba

La rubia miraba a akane-akane yo creí que nos estábamos graduando de la academia ninja-luego mirando a Shina-un verdadero ninja se habría dado cuenta

La pelirosa apretó los puños con rabia desde que tuvo uso de razón la Yamanaka buscaba toda oportunidad para molestarla y humillarla-¡te mostrare lo que un ninja puede hacer!-grito mientras se abalanzaba a la Yamanaka

Pero al momento en que iba a tocarla cayo de rodilla al suelo-duele,duele,duele-repetia mientras se ponía en posición fetal, la rubia la miraba fijamente con su sharingan activado y una sonrisa petulante-¿eso es lo que puede hacer un ninja?-se burlo

-ya es suficiente, liberala de ese maldito jutsu-le ordenó Daisuke seriamente-sabes que la mataras si continuas

La rubia le dio un coletazo con el cabello antes de darse vuelta quedando al lado derecho de su hermano-por esta vez, enséñale que conmigo no se juega-le dijo antes de ir con su equipo

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó el azabache a Shina mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie

Antes de que pudieran hablar escucharon la música el primer equipo nombrado fue el 6, Hikari Hyuga, Shin Aburame y Kenta Inuzuka con su perro Shiromaru.

Los aplausos comenzaron -muy bien ahora el equipo 7-anunciò Iruka con toda la emoción

Daisuke Uchiha, Minato Uzumaki y Shina Uzumaki

Minato se apareció fuera del escenario y cayo, Iruka se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, luego de las risas recibieron sus preciadas bandas, Naruto gritaba y aplaudía desde la multitud, Daisuke miró a sus padres su madre aplaudía su padre no, solo miraba en dirección a su hermana.

Luego de varios grupos más llegó el ultimo-ahora pero no menos importante el nuevo trió ino-Shika-cho-

Inoue Yamanaka, Shika Nara y Choumaru Akimichi

Todo el mundo aplaudía todo el mundo incluido Sasuke.

Por fin estaba hecho los chicos estaban graduados y su vida ninja había comenzado.

Y con eso la primera misión.

-¿Por qué yo tengo que atrapar un estúpido gato y ella una misión real?-preguntaba Daisuke muy enojado

-por que tú eres el más inútil- le contestó su hermana

-ya vasta chicos, las misiones son asi-calmò el ninja que repartía las misiones-unos ninjas renegados están en el bosque de Konoha justo antes de la frontera con Suna y como el trió ino-Shika-cho está en otra misión se ha decidido que la tercera generación del mismo se haga cargo

Desea manera los ninjas partieron.

-ya llevamos 2 horas no veo nada-Shika estaba parado en la rama de un gran árbol

-ya mande a Choumaru a investigar unos metros más adelante-le respondió la rubia que estaba frente de èl, de pronto una idea se le pasó por la mente, se le acerco al chico hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros -¿Qué pasa Shika-kun no quieres estar conmigo a solas?

La temperatura de las mejillas de Shika subía mucho-emm…n...no...pe...Pero…-no podía articular palabra

La rubia se separó riendo-Shika debiste ver tu cara eso fue tan gracioso

El joven Nara volteo el rostro avergonzado-pequeña problemática no debiste…yo…-

-ENEMIGO-el grito de su compañero regordete los puso en guardia

-RAPIDO FORMACION A- gritó Shika

Choumaru expandió sus manos bloqueando a los 15 enemigos Shika los retuvo con sus sombras y por ultimo Inoue les destruyo la mente en unos segundos

-ne ¿la misión decía matarlos?-preguntó el gordito

-la misión decía encargarse de ellos, Inoue tu tenias que ponerlos inconscientes para llevarlos, como siempre nunca sigues los planes

La rubia se cruzo de brazos molesta-la misión decía encargarse de ellos y yo me encargue fin de la misión además que importa solo son enemigos

Shika suspiró-problemático voy a tener que hacer un gran informe, bien vámonos –

En eso la Yamanaka de un salto se subió a la espalda de Shika y este la tomo de las piernas para que no cayera y comenzó a caminar-gracias Shika-kun-le dijo

-problemática solo te llevo esta vez por qué no quiero atrasarnos más y porque eres la más pequeña-

-no soy pequeña que ustedes tengan 14 y yo 13 no me hace tan pequeña-

-que si-

-que no-

-si-

-no

Así se fueron discutiendo todo el camino sobre si Inoue era o no pequeña mientras que Choumaru solo miraba y sonreía y comía papitas.

Si sin duda muchas cosas les esperan a este nuevo gripo

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**Bueno primero que nada me alegra que les haya gustado y agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios. ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?**_

_**El próximo va a ser: los hermanos se enfrentan, los exámenes chunin.**_

_**También tengo pensado incluir al villano al final. **_

_**Nos vemos**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo2: los hermanos se enfrentan, los exámenes chunin.**

Rápidamente 4 meses desde la graduación habían pasado.

-¡chidori!-Daisuke corría hasta su objetivo con su mano chispeante al momento en que lo tocó el árbol cayó al suelo carbonizado, él muchacho cayó al suelo sentado con la respiración agitada, si definitivamente había logrado controlar esa técnica a la perfección.

Al darse cuenta de que ya era de noche de decidió volver a su casa, mientras caminaba admiraba las calles de la aldea rebosantes de luces decoraciones y felicidad ¿la razón? Bueno al dia siguiente serian los exámenes chunin un gran acontecimiento y la sede ese año iba a ser Konoha.

Al entrar a la cocina de su casa observó a su madre de espaldas-hola madre-dijo calmadamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-mi amor ya llegaste ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntaba ino mientras apretaba y besaba a su hijo hasta más no poder

-madre me asfixias-pudo decir con un hilo de voz el muchacho a veces olvidaba lo…efusiva que podía llegar a ser su madre, cuando por fin pudo respirar preguntó-¿Dónde está padre?

Mientras le serbia los alimentos la rubia mayor contestaba-sasuke está en la torre hokage con Naruto planeando los últimos detalles para mañana ¿emocionado?

-ansioso, por fin le voy a ganar a la enana y voy a ser mejor-afirmó el azabache

Ino suspiro y se sentó frente a su hijo-tu hermana es tu hermana y tú eres tú, hijo no tiene que competir tu padre y yo los amamos por igual

Daisuke apoyo su mejilla en su mano izquierda-eso díselo a padre, tal parece que yo no existo para el

-sabes…tu padre está orgulloso de ti solo es más duro contigo porque tu llevas su apellido y quiere que seas fuerte y no dependas de nadie para que así algún dia está seguro que pondrás en alto el clan uchiha-el azabache abrió los ojos nunca lo había pensado de ese modo, ino le acaricio el cabello y dulcemente le dijo-sabes cuando tu padre y yo estamos solos siempre habla bien de ti.

Daisuke termino de cenar en silencio, meditando todo lo que su madre le dijo; al terminar mientras se dirigía a su cuarto pudo ver la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de su hermana se acercó un poco pudo ver que estaba sentada frente al tocador con un enorme espejo y en la mesa del tocador había una infinidad de cremas, perfumes y demás, pensaba que Inoue estaba absorta peinando su largo cabello rubio cuando escucho- sabes hermano no es bueno que espíes a una señorita

El entro-¿Cómo lo supiste?

La ojiceleste miraba a su hermano atreves del espejo- sentí tu chakra desde el momento en que entraste a la casa, esta algo bajo dime ¿estuviste entrenando, Daisuke-kun?-

Aunque no lo demostró al azabache le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, su hermana le daba un aire aterrador cuando usaba su tono de voz dulce con el-si, he estado entrenando muy duro

-ja, pero no te servirá pues si nos toca un combate juntos sabes que te ganaría-la rubia miro a su hermano atreves del espejo con su sharingan activado-incluso podría matarte sin siquiera mover un dedo

-hermanita no olvides-se acercó poniendo su cabeza al lado de la de ella y activo su sharingan-que tenemos los mismos ojos, así que no te creas mejor…por qué no lo eres

-¿eso crees? Soy más inteligente, hábil, se mas técnicas que tu, he hecho misiones reales en tanto tu solo has perseguido gatos, soy una genio ¿y tú que eres? Nada hermano mayor

Daisuke apretó los puños y los dientes, se acerco al oído de su hermana y le dijo-pero yo soy algo que tú no eres… yo soy un uchiha y tu no- dicho esa salió de la habitación dejando a su hermana con su ego herido.

Al dia siguiente todos los equipos se encontraban frente al campo de entrenamiento numero 52, había equipos de las 5 grandes naciones y también de la aldea de la lluvia, de la hierba, de la estrella y para sorpresa de todos había un equipo de la nueva aldea del sonido.

-muy bien gusanos se les entregara a cada equipo un pergamino algunos tendrán el del cielo y otros el de la tierra para pasar a la siguiente etapa tienen que volver a las 6:00 pm con ambos pergaminos-explicaba Anko Mitarashi –bien como saben dentro de esa área se encuentran muchos peligros y se vale todo, así que no todos saldrán de allí con vida, suerte gusanos.

Las puertas se abrieron y los equipos desaparecieron en la inmensidad del bosque, los minutos pasaban, el equipo 7 se encontraba peleando con otro equipo

-estilo de fuego jutsu bola de fuego- grandes llamaradas salían de la boca de Daisuke

-rasengan-Minato impactaba a otro enemigo

Shina golpeaba el suelo y grandes trozos del mismo se levantaban aplastando a otros

Los tres se encontraban heridos con algunas cortaduras adquiridas en la batalla, Minato levanto el pergamino obtenido-demonios es el mismo que el nuestro- exclamo enojado

Shina s encontraba delante de uno de los cuerpos derramando algunas lagrimas-lo…los matamos-susurro

-Shina deja de mirarlos-ordeno el azabache-bueno supongo que tendremos que buscar a otro equipo, vámonos

En otra parte del infame bosque el equipo ino-Shika-cho se encontraba descansando en un árbol, todos estaban intactos sin ninguna suciedad

-que aburrido-comento Shika mientras ahogaba un bostezo

Choumaru habría una bolsa de frituras-¿Qué acaso no deberíamos buscar a otros equipos para quitarles el pergamino?-pregunto mientras se ponía papitas en la boca

-si pero tenemos mucho tiempo-contestó su rubia compañera mientras se concentraba en buscar chakra-estamos justo en el medio de 6 equipos ¿Qué hacemos Shika?

El nombrado estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio algo detrás de su amiga-Inoue…ven hacia mi lentamente-le dijo en un susurro

El gordito que estaba al lado del joven Nara grito-¡SERPIENTE GIGANTE!

LOS 3 saltaron evitando un ataque del gigantesco animal, comenzaron a correr pero el inmenso reptil los seguía a toda velocidad

-¡maldición Choumaru ¿Por qué tenias que gritar?!- le reprendió la ojiazul

-es que ES ENORME- es enorme gritaba el gordito

Mientras corría la rubia hacia rápidamente varios sellos manuales- JUTSU DE INVOCACION- en una nube de humo otra serpiente gigante apareció- AODA ENCARGATE –le ordeno Inoue a su invocación.

Una vez corrido un tramo los chicos se pararon a recuperar el aliento, cuando vieron a otro grupo

-Shika, atrápalos-le susurró la rubia a su compañero que obedeció atrapando al otro gripo con su sombra.

La rubia se acerco al otro grupo, y pudo ver que era el equipo 7

-miren a quien tenemos aquí- se burlo

-suéltanos Inoue, no estaría bien que nos ataques- dijo Minato que luchaba por liberarse

-ustedes tienen el pergamino del cielo justo el que yo necesito-pensaba en voz alta –pero…está bien Minato-kun solo por que eres tu- antes de alejarse la rubia se acerco a Minato y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando al rubio Uzumaki con la mirada perdida.

Al irse la Yamanaka el equipo7 estuvo libre, bueno no todos

-Minato, Minato-Shina movía su mano frente al rostro de su hermano que seguía en ese estado mirando desconcertadamente, de pronto se le ocurrió algo puso sus dedos en la frente de su hermano y exclamó-LIBERACION.

Minato volvió en si-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó confundido

-tonto dejaste que ella te pusiera un genjutsu-le contestó Daisuke

Minato se llevo la mano a la mejilla y con corazones en los ojos dijo-mi primer beso y de una chica linda

En eso Daisuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón y con una venita levantada dijo- no seas tonto, vámonos

El equipo ino-Shika-cho viajaba por las ramas de los árboles

-¿Por qué besaste a Uzumaki?- preguntó Shika mirando a su compañera

-solo le puse un genjutsu- contesto como si fuera normal

-pero... ¿tenias que hacerlo así?-pregunto algo fastidiado

-solo fue un beso en la mejilla Shika, no es importante me pareció divertido-mirándolo -¿no me digas que estas celoso?

-¡¿Qué?! No claro que no- desvié la mirada el Nara- vámonos quiero salir de este lugar-luego para si mismo masculló- pequeña problemática.

Una vez terminado el tiempo los equipos que consiguieron los dos pergaminos y más importante seguir con vida, pasaron a la gran arena donde se realizarían los combates individuales, esta vez con público presente, los contrincantes eran elegidos al azar.

Pasaba el tiempo y las peleas, Minato gano su pelea contra un chico de la aldea de las rocas, Shina también contra un chico de la aldea de la lluvia, Choumaru aplasto al chico de la aldea del sonido ganando así su pelea, la penúltima pelea era la de Shika la cual gano con gran dificultad quedando herido y fue llevado al hospital

-eres un tonto-entro gritando Inoue al hospital con lagrimas en los ojos-eres un tonto- repetía mientras que abrazaba a su amigo y lloraba

-problemática-Shika tenía el torso vendado le dolía un poco moverse pero igual la abrazaba-¿Qué te sucede?

-yo...creí que te habían matado-lo apretó aun mas-¿me quieres matar de un susto? ¿Por qué te arriesgas así

-ya no llores-trataba de tranquilizarla quitando una lagrimas del rostro de la rubia con sus dedos-estoy bien, estoy aquí contigo

-si te hubieran matado yo…

-ya cálmate sabes que no me separaría de ti- le dijo él mientras la volvía a abrazar-aunque seas una pequeña problemática.

En otra parte de la arena Daisuke caminaba de un lado al otro pues solo faltaban dos shinobis por pelear y eran el…y su hermana

-sabes, no tienes que hacer todo por agradar a tu padre-le hablo Shina-no tienes que buscar su aprobación

-pero solo tiene ojos para…-

-si pero ella aunque no me guste admitirlo es una gran ninja por que quiere y por que puede no lo hace para agradar a nadie lo hace por que puede….tu también deberías hacer lo mismo hacer las cosas por ti pues después de todo la una aprobación que deberías buscar es la tuya propia la de nadie más ni siquiera tu padre-concluyo la pelirosa.

Daisuke no dijo nada solo asintió.

En la enfermería.

Shika se levantaba y se ponía su camisa

-¿Qué haces? estas herido-la rubia se acerco para detenerlo

-no importa, sigue tu pelea y quiero estar allí para animarte ideas es lo menos que puedo hacer por el susto que te di-trataba de abotonarse la camisa pero no ayudaba mucho que tuviera una mano vendada

Inoue se le acerco para ayudarlo-no, Shika no es necesario que te preocupes por mi

-si lo sé-el Nara tomo sus manos y se acerco aun mas quedando a tan solo unos centímetros-pero sabes que siempre lo ago.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, él miraba los ojos celeste brillantes de ella y ella los chocolate de él, se iban acercando mas, sus corazones latían rápidamente, un poco más, casi podían rozar sus labios solo faltaba que uno de los dos se moviera un milímetro…

-INOUE TE ESTAN LLAMANDO- el grito de su amigo hizo que se separaran cual resorte

-emm…si ya voy-la Yamanaka Salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo para que no vieran que estaba sonrojada

-¿pero qué le pasa?-pregunto el Akimichi a su amigo

El Nara suspiro-problemático, te hubieras esperado 5 segundos-dijo comenzado a caminar

El gordito no entendió nada así que solo caminó con su amigo.

La audiencia vitoreaba y aplaudía.

Los contrincantes estaban en la arena en posición mirándose fijamente

-valla siempre supe que nos enfrentaríamos algún dia, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto ¿no crees hermano?-hablaba tranquilamente la rubia

-mejor tarde que nunca, hermanita.

-dime ¿crees que con esto padre te querrá?

-ya no lo ago. Por el sino por mí para probarme que por lo menos una vez puedo vencerte-contestó

Ella sonrió de medio lado-ya veo, si es importante para ti…-no continuo por que la señal de empezar había sido dada

El azabache lanzó varias shuriken muchas impactaron el cuerpo de la rubia pero esta de inmediato desapareció, era un clon de sombras, rápidamente reapareció a la espalda de su hermano propinándole una patada haciendo que este callera varios metros más adelante

-chidori-Daisuke venia corriendo hacia ella-con esto te venceré-gritaba

-por favor yo aprendí a hacerlo a los 10 años-sin más Inoue sin mucho esfuerzo hizo lo mismo.

Ambos chocaron provocando un gran estruendo y cayendo en direcciones opuestas.

Durante los siguientes 30 minutos ambos hicieron un despliegue de taijustus, genjutsu y ninjas del más alto nivel los espectadores estaban muy emocionados.

Daisuke luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, sacó un kunai y comenzó a correr hacia su hermana

"mejoraste hermano, estoy cansada esto se acabo" pensó la rubia comenzando a correr hacia el

El publico quedo en silencio, ni un solo sonido se escuchaba, todos miraban la escena, la rubia de recargada en su hermano ambos de pie.

Daisuke se alejo, Inoue estaba de pie socio un poco de sangre y le sonrió a su hermano sacándose el kunai del pecho.

Daisuke no hizo nada pues estaba esperando a que ese cuerpo desapareciera en un puf o se convirtiera en un troco, como tantas veces durante la pelea, está en guardia esperando un ataque, que no llegaba.

-se acabo-dijo Inoue, su hermano la miro con ojos abiertos pues comprendió que la que estaba en frente del sangrando no era un clon ni una sustitución era su hermana en carne y hueso-ganaste- al terminar de decir esto la chica se desplomo.

Daisuke había ganado.

El azabache esperaba en el hospital junto a él estaba su padre

-padre lo siento- hablo por primera vez

Sasuke lo miro y `puso su mano en la cabeza del chico-no se podía evitar era un combate después de todo-se levanto y camino hacia donde la enfermera lo llamaba-peleaste de una manera muy impresionante…ese es mi muchacho.

Aunque Daisuke estaba preocupado por el estado de su hermana después de todo el kunai casi le atraviesa el corazón estaba sumamente feliz pues su padre le había dicho esas soñadas palabras "ese es mi muchacho".

5 días después Inoue se encontraba en el bosque, era casi de noche ella solo caminaba pensando todavía en la batalla, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el kunai hubiera atravesado su corazón? Estaría muerta, eso la hizo entender que también odia morir, pensaba en esos momentos antes con Shika, no lo había visto desde ese entonces, pero principalmente pensaba en que su relación con su hermano había mejorado significativamente ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera decidido luchar de verdad? Probablemente Daisuke estaría muerto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en el último minuto no hubiera decidido correr hacia el kunai y en vez de eso atacar por la espalda con el clon que tenia escondido detrás de uno de los arboles de la arena, o usar su técnica especial esa que había usado con Shina en la graduación? Bueno sabía lo que pasaría…todo seguiría igual o peor.

-¿tú eres la hija de sasuke-kun?- escucho decir a un hombre

Ella por instinto activo su sharingan y se puso en posición de ataque

-valla el magnífico sharingan-hablo el hombre con esa voz que casi parecía el ciceo de las serpientes-fue muy noble eso que hiciste pequeña, a pesar de tus verdaderas intenciones, déjame ver tus ojos.

Aunque no era su costumbre hacerle caso a los desconocidos la rubia obedeció volviendo a sus ojos celestes y su típica mirada de superioridad-¿Qué intenciones viste en mi si se puede saber?- no podía ocultar su interés para con ese extraño hombre pues a pesar de jamás haberlo visto sabía perfectamente quien era

-esos ojos, esa mirada, no me engaña como al resto de Konoha, sé muy bien que hay detrás de esa mirada-el pudo ver la media sonrisa de la niña-esa mirada con maldad escondida casi como escondida, los demás la ven y fingen que no lo hacen…pero yo no yo la veo y me deleito con ella porque es como la mía

-si pero tus ojos no son tan bonitos como los míos-dijo ella con arrogancia

El hombre sonrió-si yo no tengo esos ojos azul cielo ni el inigualable y aterrador sharingan, pero sé muy bien lo que eres

Ella lo retaba con la mirada, pues no le temía cualquiera que los viera diría que eran dos viejos amigos charlando, a pesar de que jamás s habían visto-¿según tu que soy?

-eres encantadora, y peligrosa escondes maldad y ambición en tus ojos, eres un lobo en piel de cordero…no más bien un ángel con ojos de demonio-termino de decir.

-ja interesante ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-la pregunta es mi pequeña ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer yo ati? ¿Qué quieres, cuál es tu mayor deseo?

-si quieres saber la verdad, lo quiero todo…y también saber todo

El hombre le estiró la mano-entonces te ofrezco todo, conocimiento infinito, poder…y quien sabe puede que hasta Konoha…pero me tienes que ayudar en lo que quiera

Inoue estrecho la mano de ese extraño conocido-acepto-dijo con una sonrisa

-está bien pequeña nos veremos muy pronto-dicho esto el hombre desapareció

-muy pronto-repitió ella antes de volver a su hogar.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**¿Les gustó?**_

_**Espero que si, lo hice largo como una forma de disculparme porque el lunes empiezan mis exámenes y no actualizare por dos semanas pues el estudio sea primero.**_

_**Me interesa saber: ¿a quién creen que conoció Inoue? ¿Qué creen que hará la hija de sasuke?¿creen que será verdad lo que dijo el desconocido de ella?**_

_**Bueno les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer y más aun de comentar eso me llena de emoción y principalmente de inspiración.**_

_**Un beso a todos, nos veremos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 3:el comienzo de una traición.**_

Un mes después…

La luna llena estaba en su punto más alto, el cielo estaba estrellado, en medio del bosque la rubia Yamanaka se encontraba sentada sola en una gran roca, suspiró profundamente mientras dejaba libre sus pensamientos,_" ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por que seguía yendo cada noche a ese mismo punto? – lo quiero todo…quiero saber todo-recordaba haberle dicho al extraño conocido- eres un ángel con ojos de demoño, esas habían sido las palabras del hombre e Inoue en el fondo sabia que eran verdaderas, -lo quiero todo-sus propias palabras se seguían repitiendo en su cabeza-pues entonces te daré todo-esa respuesta por parte del hombre también se repetía"_.

La chica sacudió u cabeza en un intento por despejarla, volvió a suspirar la luz de la luna era fuerte lo suficiente para leer el pergamino que tenía en la mano, lo desenvolvió y por enésima vez leyó su contenido: **señorita Inoue Yamanaka, 13 años. A sido elegida para formar parte del escuadrón anbu debido a su excelente desenvolvimiento en las artes ninjas**, junto** con esto también se le solicita formar parte del departamento de tortura he interrogación anbu por su extraordinario manejo de las mentes. Tiene 72 horas para decidir".**

-…Anbu-murmuro para si, arrugó el papel y lo lanzó-no lo creo- volvió a decir para si mientras se levantaba de su lugar para marcharse.

En eso una serpiente, se arrastro hasta sus pies, la rubia levantó una ceja tomó al reptil en sus manos y este sacó de su boca un pergamino-desagradable- dijo ella volviendo a poner al reptil en el suelo.

Con cuidado abrió el pergamino leyendo las instrucciones:** mi pequeña hace tiempo no nos vemos lo lamento he estado ocupado en unos experimentos que de seguro te interesaran, pero para que no te aburras te dejo algunas tareas primero necesito que aprendas todo lo que puedas de Tsunade te será de mucha ayuda, segundo necesito que trates de convertirte en anbu eso te dará acceso a mucha información cada dos meses volverás a este mismo punto y yo mandare a una de mis serpientes con un pergamino con técnicas para ti a cambio de que me envíes la información que recogiste, por ultimo consigue el makenkyu sharingan se consigue matando a un mejor amigo o un ser amado, hazte fuerte. Tienes 2 años para completar todo lo que te he pedido…se que lo lograras.**

**PD: te mando un pergamino con algunas técnicas para que las aprendas, estoy seguro que te resultaran interesantes."**

-¿Dónde está el otro pergamino?-le pregunto a la serpiente, el animal rápidamente regurgito el segundo pergamino y se perdió en el bosque.

Mientras caminaba de regreso Inoue piso el papel que había tirado, era la carta de los anbu "después de todo tendré que entrar al anbu" pensó mientras lo recogía. Y volvía a la aldea.

La rubia caminaba, y observaba a todas las personas a los niños jugando y corriendo, los adultos charlando la aldea llena de vida y alegría, muy pronto llegó a su destino la casa de Tsunade.

-Inoue-chan ¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó Shizune intrigada pues no era normal que la hija de sasuke se apareciera por allí

-quiero hablar con Tsunade-sama- contestó tranquilamente la rubia.

La mujer pelinegra la condujo por la casa, y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo sin duda aunque la chica era físicamente el doble casi exacto de ino a esa edad tenia la misma personalidad de sasuke y con la opinión personal de Shizune a su entender Inoue tenía un toque un poco mas…atemorizante.

Al entrar al despacho, la rubia vio que Tsunade no estaba sola sino que se encontraba acompañada de Shina.

-cerda, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó intrigada la pelirosa

La rubia apretó los puños, no podía hacerle daño a la Uzumaki, al menos no en frente de Tsunade así que la ignoró- Tsunade-sama le pido que me deje ser su discípula.

-que interesante-pensó en voz alta la sannin mientras se serbia un vaso de sake- nunca te interesó el ninjas medico…dime ¿Por qué quieres aprender ahora mocosa?

Shina miraba a la rubia muy curiosa

-quiero aprender Tsunade-sama quiero aprender todo lo que pueda quiero saber todo lo que haya que saber cada jutsu, cada técnica quiero saber todo-decía con fervor la chica pues era verdad pero al percatarse de la mirada inquisidora de Tsunade añadió- y además el ninja medico siempre es necesario no quiero dejar morir a mis compañeros-termino decir creyendo que con eso la convencería.

"_-quiero saber todo lo que haya que saber_-"esas palabras se repetían en la mente de la sannin pues se le hacían muy conocidas, sacudió la cabeza y al final dijo-bien mocosa te enseñare comienzas mañana, junto con Shina.

Inoue le hizo una reverencia a la mujer y salió con una sonrisa acompañada de la Uzumaki.

Fase uno completa, Tsunade le enseñaría, prácticamente ya estaba en el anbu todo estaba saliendo muy bien solo le faltaba una sola cosa conseguir el makenkyu sharingan para eso tenía que hacer un mejor amigo para luego matarlo, miró a Shina de reojo.

-¿Qué me vez?- inquirió la Uzumaki

-me preguntaba si querrías ir de compras conmigo mañana ¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó con una sonrisa

Shina estaba desconcertada, jamás nunca desde que tenía memoria Inoue había sido amable con ella y ahora la estaba invitando a ir de compras-emm…de acuerdo-termino aceptando

-excelente-la rubia sonrió –nos vemos mañana a las 5:00pm, estoy segura que nos divertiremos mucho Shina-chan- dijo antes de comenzar a saltar por los tejados rumbo a su casa, dejando a una muy desconcertada Shina atrás.

Si, ya había decidido quien sería su mejor amigo, acababa de decidir que su mejor amiga seria Shina Uzumaki, tal vez no le agradara mucho ahora pero…tenía dos años por delante para hacerse amigas, y cuando llegara el momento…

"lo lamento, Shina" fue el ultimo pensamiento que la rubia tuvo antes de llegar a casa.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Sé que estuvo corto pero es que estoy estudiando para mis exámenes y no tengo tiempo de escribir sin embargo no podía seguir si no escribía aunque se algo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado si es así ya saben háganmelo saber en los comentarios recibo todo felicitaciones, sugerencias, criticas (constructivas si es posible).**_

_**Nos vemos, un beso**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: **trato**

Los días pasaban y la joven rubia Yamanaka trabajaba muy dura para la aldea y para otra persona.

Era de noche la chica de 13 años se encontraba agazapada cual felino depredador detrás de un arbusto, el único resguardo que tenia de su identidad era una máscara negra igual a la de kakashi.

"_**necesito 2 Gennin, 2chunin, 2 jounin y un ANBU a cambio de una nueva técnica"**_

Eso decía su ultimo encargo, ya había cumplido casi todo solo le faltaba un anbu, esperaba pacientemente en la oscuridad; de pronto visualizó a su objetivo un anbu de aproximadamente 20 años rápidamente le tapo los ojos y la boca y con su jutsu especial inmovilizó su cuerpo.

-esta es la peor parte- se dijo para si misma mirando el cuerpo inerte, rápidamente hizo 3 clones que la ayudaron a llevar a la pobre victima hacia el bosque en donde la esperaban.

-listo este es el ultimo, ahora dame la técnica-le dijo al hombre mientras se quitaba la máscara para poder respirar mejor

El hombre sonrió y le lanzó el pergamino- siempre tan apresurada mi ángel – seseo

La rubia levantó una ceja-¿Qué no era un demonio? Deberías decidirte de una vez

El rápidamente se acercó y levantando con un dedo el mentón de ella le dijo- como dije eres un ángel con ojos de demoño llenos de ambición y algo de maldad

Ella se alejo rápidamente de un salto- como sea tengo una pregunta- mirando al anbu inerte-¿qué haces con ellos, orochimaru?

-experimentos- contestó el simplemente

Sabes me encantaría vivir para siempre- comentó Inoue mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en una gran roca, el sannin pálido fijo sus ojos amarillos en la chica interesado en esa declaración-aprender todas las técnicas que existen y poder crear nuevas existen infinitas combinaciones infinitos jutsus por hacer y yo quiero hacerlos a todos, saber todo tener todo el poder…-decía mientras miraba a las estrellas

-y dime pequeña cuando tengas todo el poder ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?- inquirió intrigado

La rubia se encogió de hombros- no lo se

-te propongo un trato- hablo mientras tomaba el cuerpo- yo te doy todo el poder te enseño todo a cambio pido tu cuerpo

La Yamanaka enarco una ceja- orochimaru, no me digas que ere de esos viejos pervertido a los que les gusta las jovencitas por qué de cera si lo lamento no hay trato

El sannin se carcajeo por un momento- claro que no, no es de esa manera, cuando seas un poco mayor y hayas conseguido todo el poder y el makenkyu sharingan tomare tu cuerpo como recipiente para mi alma y destruiré Konoha

-no puedo permitirlo orochimaru- afirmo la chica- pero te ofrezco un trato parecido, así como yo puedo entrar a los cuerpos de los demás y luego volver al mío he estado pensando que tal vez pueda hacer una técnica invertida, hacer que otros puedan entrar al mío y luego salir de esa manera llegado el momento te presto mi cuerpo y tu destruyes Konoha, de esa manera cuando termines te sales y yo recupero mi cuerpo ¿trato?

Orochimaru esbozó una media sonrisa- muy inteligente no me esperaba menos de la hija de sasuke-kun, trato – con esas palabras desapareció junto con la pobre víctima.

"_va a ser unos años muy interesantes, pero ya veremos quien usa el cuerpo de quien" _ pensó la rubia antes de marcharse del lugar.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Hola tanto tiempo si los se me van a querer matar por qué me tarde una vida en actualizar lo lamento es que es mi último año de instituto y con los exámenes y la preparación para la universidad no tenía mucho tiempo, (además de que tenía un leve bloqueo mental)**

**Pero mis exámenes terminaron y ya estoy de vuelta **** , **

**Inoue está trabajando para orochimaru ¿Qué piensan? ¿Creen que sea mala de verdad? Voy a hacer una pequeña encuesta pues los próximos capítulos van a ser sobre los años de ella en la aldea van a pasar como dos años antes de que de de el golpe, pienso ponerle una pareja su trabajo es decirme a quien prefieren ¿Minato o Shika? Háganmelo saber en los comentarios porfa; y antes que me pregunten si, los demás capítulos van a ser un poco más largos este era solo para que conozcan con quien está tratando la hija de Ino.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: amigos**

Los días pasaban y pasaban los chicos seguían con sus misiones chunin e Inoue en el anbu iba a varias misiones más que nada clase S y de de espionaje pero la mayor parte del tiempo era requerida en el departamento de tortura he interrogación.

Era un dia de primavera y la rubia de 13 años se encontraba ayudando a su madre en la floristería, se encontraba con los codos en el mostrador y la cabeza recargada en sus manos tenía los ojos abiertos mirando a un punto en el espacio parecía completamente abstraída de la realidad, tanto que no notó la campanilla de la puerta que indicaba que alguien entraba a la tienda.

Las personas que entraron eran Sakura y Shina; Sakura tenía el cabello corto como siempre sus rasgos eran las de una mujer y portaba un rombo verde en la frente llevaba un vestido tipo kimono color rosa con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda; Shina llevaba su cabello largo hasta la espalda su banda ninja encimada la cabeza unos shorts de lycra cortos color negro y encima de ellos una falda color rosa pastel y una camiseta de manga corta color naranja con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda.

Ambas se acercaron al mostrador – buenos días Inoue-chan- saludó Sakura con una sonrisa pero la rubia no contestó

Shina se le acerco y confundida la miró a la cara-oye Ino-chan despierta- acortó su nombre pues sabía que eso le molestaba a la rubia con eso esperaba tener respuesta, pero nada, la pelirosa de ojos azules pasaba la mano frente a la rubia sin respuesta, finalmente se encogió de hombros y mirando a Sakura dijo- oka-san creo que se murió.

-cerda ven en seguida- llamo Sakura

En unos segundos ino apareció de la parte de atrás de la tienda, llevaba unos pantalones estilo pescador negros y una camiseta de manga corta morada, se veía muy bien muy joven a pesar de ya tener unos 39 años-frente de marquesina ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a comprar una bomba nuclear-contesto con sarcasmo Sakura- claro que vine por flores-dijo al fin

La rubia mayor rodo los ojos y luego bufó- hija ayúdame –pidió pero tampoco recibió respuesta

-tía ino creo que Inoue se murió- comento Shina como si nada

Inoue no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pues no estaba precisamente en su cuerpo estaba probando un jutsu nuevo una especie de viaje entre cuerpos su alma pasaba de cuerpo en cuerpo para llegar a donde quería sin que las personas se dieran cuenta, ya estaba volviendo cuando Shina toco su cuerpo provocando que su cabeza se golpeara con el mostrador

-¡SHINA!- le regañaron las dos mujeres

-¿Qué me hicieron?- preguntaba la chica mientras se restregaba la cabeza en el lugar en donde se había golpeado

Shina movía las manos desesperadamente- na…nada Inoue-chan solo es tu imaginación jejeje si eso es no te paso absolutamente nada nadie te toco ni nada-la pelirosa tenía miles de gotitas detrás de su cabeza esperaba a que su amiga le creyera- ¿te gustaría ir de paseo conmigo? Si eso así te olvidaras de eso

La joven Yamanaka miraba confundida a su amiga- eres muy desesperante –le dijo con toda tranquilidad suspiró con pesadez acomodó su fleco-si no tengo de otra está bien- se quito el delantal que traía puesto y rodeo el mostrador

-vamos rápido que tengo algo que preguntarte- dijo emocionada Shina mientras salía corriendo por la puerta feliz

Inoue miró a su madre-¿puedo ir, oka-san?- pregunto tranquila

Ino asintió sonriente –claro mi amor lo que quieras, sabes me alegra mucho que por fin tengas amigos tan popular como tu hermosa madre-firmo con orgullo ino

En ese momento Shina regreso con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza pues a medio camino se dio cuenta de que la rubia no la seguía, volvió a entrar a la floristería tomo de la muñeca a la rubia y prácticamente la arrastro hacia afuera.

Ino y Sakura se reían de esa escena tan graciosa de Inoue con su expresión estoica característica siendo arrastrada por una feliz y gritona Shina.

-valla cómo pasa el tiempo nuestras hijas son amigas como nosotras-ino tenía estrellitas en los ojos-me recuerdan tanto a nosotras a esa edad

-pues ami me recuerdan mas a la relación que tienen sasuke y Naruto-afirmó Sakura-piénsalo Inoue es mas como sasuke, toda correcta seria y demás en tanto Shina es mas parlanchina y activa como Naruto

En otro lugar

-que seas un año mayor que yo no significa que me puedas arrastrar-la rubia se sacudía el polvo de la ropa

Shika reía rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza (al estilo Naruto)- lo siento pero es que tenía que preguntarte algo muy importante de vida o muerte

-y ¿Por qué ami?- la ojiazul se recargaba en un árbol

Shina puso sus manos en posición de jarra- pues por que eres mi amiga ¿o no? Además se que me quieres mucho y me ayudaras

La rubia rodo los ojos pues era verdad no sabía cómo en tan poco tiempo había llegado a querer a esa pelirosa gritona-está bien dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-tú eres muy popular con los chicos- afirma la pelirosa pues era un hecho todos los chicos seguían a la rubia como moscas a la miel pero la rubia nunca mostraba interés y solos los rechazaba o ignoraba- necesito que me ayudes con un chico

-déjame adivinar ese chico es Daisuke ¿verdad?

-si-contesto Shina un poco ruborizada- pero ciento que no soy gran cosa –agrego con un aura de depresión

-ya te dije que tienes que tener más confianza Shina, eres genial aunque me pece decirlo y si mi hermano no lo ve es un idiota, mira a sabes todo sobre él lo único que te falta es confianza para hablarle

-si lo sé pero ¿Cómo?

En eso Inoue desvió la mirada hacia un lado y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mirando nuevamente a Shina le preguntó-¿sabes trabaja a presión?

La Uzumaki parpadeo un par de veces-si muy bien, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso ahora

-a trabajar entonces-le dijo la rubia mientras llamaba a alguien- onii-san ven un momento por favor Shina quiere preguntarte algo

-¡ ¿Qué?! INOUE- la Uzumaki se estaba alterando –yo no…- un pudo terminar la frase pues Daisuke ya estaba allí

-si ¿Shina, que querías?-pregunto el pelinegro muy tranquilo

-etto…emm…yo quería...bueno si tu quieres aunque creo que no vas a querer… pero si no lo hago…-Shina estaba tan nerviosa

_Vaya tiene 14 años y ni siquiera puede decir una palabra coherente frente a un chico_ pensó la rubia antes de intervenir- onii-san Shina quería preguntarte si te gustaría dar un paseo con ella

-oh era eso-el pelinegro miro a Shina y le sonrió amablemente-por supuesto Shina-chan ahora mismo tengo que entregar unas cosas en la estación de policía pero puedo pasar por ti en una hora ¿te parece?

La pelirosa solo asintió fervientemente, una vez que el pelinegro se alejo –KAAYYY - Shina dio un grito de emoción abrazó, apretó y estrujo a Inoue de la emoción-gracias gracias gracias Inoue-chan eres mi mejor amiga me conseguiste una cita con Daisuke-kun

-si estoy feliz pero… ¿me podrías soltar? No puedo respirar- la rubia estaba azul Shina tenía una gran fuerza

-lo siento…ahora tengo que ir a ponerme guapa para la cita- dijo y sin más salió corriendo a su casa

Inoue no pudo evitar sonreír pues a pesar que era desesperante le agradaba su hiperactiva y chillona amiga, de pronto una puntada de culpa se hizo presente en su pecho al recordar que dentro de unos años tendría que matarla; para despejar su mente decidió ir a su lugar preferido para pensar.

Minato estaba saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a su lugar preferido, llevaba unos pantalones azul oscuro, una camiseta negra de manga corta y encima una camisa naranja desabotonada.

Al llegar al monumento de los hokage vio a alguien que estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas y con la cara escondida, pero pese a no poder verle la cara sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía esa larga y rubia cabellera, se acercó a ella se arrodillo frente a ella y pudo escuchar sus débiles sollozos-¿Por qué lloras Inoue-chan?- pregunto preocupado pues nunca la había visto llorar, a decir verdad nunca había visto sentimientos en ella

-no es nada- respondió ella mientras se quitaba las lagrimas rápidamente con la mano

-no deberías llorar-Minato le limpio las lagrimas restantes-si lloras no te veras muy bonita

Ella esbozo una sonrisa

-eso es debes sonreír, eres anbu después de todo si yo fuera anbu seria la persona más feliz, pues mi sueño es ser anbu-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-no sabes de lo que hablas, el anbu es solo para personas horribles solo ves miseria humana eres un asesino despiadado ves lo peor de este mundo

-Inoue…

-cada noche escucho los gritos de las personas a las cuales torturo, primero pasan a un interrogatorio con ibiki el los destruye escucho como gritan si no hablan ibiki los manda conmigo, los veo destrozados sangrando miro sus rostros y solo veo miedo y terror llora gritan y me suplican piedad piden por sus vidas, pero no hago nada por ellos, solo hago mi trabajo entro en sus mentes las manipulo hasta lo último profano su intimidad y me entero de todo sus secretos hasta los más oscuros, quiebros sus mentes los vuelvo locos y al final solo mueren….¿crees que eso es genial? Ser anbu no es tan genial Minato- la rubia volvió a abrazar sus piernas-el anbu te quita todo lo que eres, y solo te deja oscuridad

Minato no pudo creer lo que escuchaba, miro a Inoue eran tan linda de rasgos angelicales tan delicada…no podía creer que su trabajo consistía en algo tan horrible-si es así pienso que tienes que dejar el anbu

-no puedo

-claro que si yo puedo hablar con Tsunade oba-chan y te sacara es la hokage puede hacerlo si quisiera, seguro que no sabe lo que te hacen hacer si le decimos tal vez...

-Minato eres muy tierno pero no-le contesto _"también muy ingenuo Tsunade es la que me da los trabajos"_ pensó.

-pero…solo tienes 13 años no es correcto pienso que los anbu no deberían ser tan jóvenes pues no creo que sea correcto que expongan a los niños a eso te quitan la inocencia y la alegría de la juventud solo te sumen en oscuridad que consume el alma…no es correcto, no está bien que te hagan eso

-lo sé pero es necesario por el bien de la aldea

-¿y qué hay de tu bien, Inoue-chan?

-yo no importo

-si importas si me importas y no voy a permitirlo-Minato estaba decidido no dejaría que ella cayera en la oscuridad, le extendió la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie-ven conmigo

La rubia estaba confundida-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Minato sonrió radiantemente, tal vez no podía sacarla del anbu pero por lo menos podía hacer que se olvidara por un momento de lo que veía allí-desde ahora somos amigos y mi primer acto como amigo es devolverte la alegría de la juventud- afirmo

Inoue se rio un poco- suenas como Gai sansai ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

El rubio pensaba hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, tocó el hombro de la chica- TE TOQUE TU LAS TRAES- grito antes de Salir corriendo

-OYE ESPERAME- la rubia salió corriendo detrás del sin poder evitar reírse-MINATO-KUN TE VOY A ATRAPAR- era la primera vez que jugaba como una niña normal y se estaba divirtiendo mucho con ese rubio hiperactivo que inesperadamente se había hecho amigo de ella; en ese momento Inoue había decidido que por lo menos disfrutaría los años que le quedaban en Konoha, disfrutaría de su familia y de los amigos que poco a poco iba haciendo pues bien sabia que luego ya nunca más podría hacerlo.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se merece algún comentario?**_

_**Ya sabes déjenme sus halagos, sugerencias, pensamientos, tomatazos, pedradas lo que quieran. Jajjaja.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: orochimaru sigue reclutando.**

En la residencia uchiha madre e hija se encontraban lavando la loza del almuerzo

-la frente de marquesina me ha comentado que Minato se encuentra muy feliz- comento Ino mirando de reojo a su hija que cortaba secando unos platos, uno sonrisa picara se hizo presente en su rostro- tiene que ver contigo ¿quizás? ¿Hace cuanto que se hicieron amigos?

-tres meses-contesto la joven tranquilamente-es muy divertido y siempre sabe que decir sabes comparándolo con Shina Minato-kun…-

-con que Minato-kun e- interrumpió ino a su hija con voz insinuante para luego reír un poco- pasan mucho tiempo juntos si no me equivoco

-si-contesto solamente la chica aunque la verdad estaba algo extrañada de la actitud de su madre-somos amigos después de todo ¿o no?

-no lo sé dímelo tu princesa-la rubia mayor deja el ultimo plato y se secaba las manos con una servilleta-¿solo son amigos o hay algo más?- pregunto con una mirada picara

-¡MADRE!- regaño Inoue un poco sonrojada por tal pregunta de su madre- Minato y yo tan solo somos amigos y nada más, yo no le gusto a Minato y el no me gusta ami- sentenció un tanto enojada

Ino se encogió de hombros –está bien pero no te enojes princesa o ¿acaso te enojas por qué…

-NO- interrumpió la joven-tengo que irme, tengo una reunión con la hokage- sin más desapareció dejando a ino riendo

En otro lugar de la aldea

-no por favor a ella no-suplicaba una peliroja de ojos violetas-ella ya ha sufrido mucho con usted

-lo sé pero lamentablemente necesito su sangre-contesto orochimaru-los Uzumaki tienen un chakra especial pero también una sangre especial es capaz de curar y fortalecer a cualquiera

-si lo sé…pero…-

-pequeña no puedes hacer nada al respecto, necesito a Karin y no hay nada que puedas hacer-

-tu ¿solo quieres su sangre? ¿Cuánto necesitas?

-tal vez un suero lleno cada mes

La peliroja de 14 años respiro profundamente, ella conocía toda la historia de su madre sabía que había sido subordinada de orochimaru en su juventud también sabia como orochimaru la usaba para sus experimentos, su madre había sufrido mucho en su juventud, la había criado sola y trabajaba duro Akane no podía permitir que siguiera sufriendo- si quieres sangre toma la mía – le dijo muy segura de si al sannin

-¿Por qué debería tomar la tuya pequeña?

-pues soy mas joven, me llamo Akane Uzumaki soy hija de Karin tengo las misma habilidades

El hombre pensó un poco "_primero la hija de sasuke-kun y ahora la de Karin valla estoy consiguiendo nuevos y jóvenes subordinados por aquí, pero…esta niña no es igual a la hija de sasuke-kun no parece tener mucha ambición no me servirá mucho de subordinada solo como suministro para mis experimentos; bueno peor es nada"- está bien pequeña tu sangre será – dijo luego de lo que para Akane pareció una eternidad_

_-_pero solo tengo una condición…que no busques a mi madre nunca tendrás todo lo que quieras de mi pero no busques a mi madre ¿entendiste?

El sannin asintió- bien…ahora debo irme a kirikagure volveré en 6 días para retirar mi primera dotación-el saltó hasta la rama de un árbol- nos vemos pequeña Uzumaki.

Akane se quedo sola, mientras lloraba después de todo no viviría tranquila en la aldea por el resto de su vida como tantas veces Karin le había dicho, ahora estaba sirviendo a orochimaru la historia se repetía, el destino era muy cruel.

-¿está segura Tsunade-sama?- Inoue se encontraba en una reunión sumamente privada con la mandataria

La hokage asintió a tiempo que bebía un poco de su sake, al bajar el vaso miro fijamente a la chica sus ojos color miel se clavaron en los azules ojos de la Yamanaka tratando de alguna manera saber que ocurría en la mente de la joven- ¿crees que me equivoco?

-no sé qué es lo mejor para la aldea pero…-Inoue hizo una pausa para pensar _"mierda que puedo hacer me va a descubrir y si eso pasa moriré"- _la última vez usted sabe bien que no funciono muy bien que digamos

La quinta entrelazo los dedos de sus manos, tenia que tomar una difícil decisión por el bien de toda la aldea, de la aldea que su abuelo había creado, muchas decisiones se habían tomado con el paso de los años algunas buenas, otras dirían que malas y sádicas falta de criterio y moral pero todas con el mismo fin- no la última vez fue un éxito se cumplió lo requerido lo único no planeado fue en como termino

-Tsunade-sama ¿debo suponer que mi entrada al anbu tiene que ver mucho verdad?- pregunto tranquilamente la chica

-no a decir verdad te he querido en el anbu desde hace tiempo mandamos una petición a tus padres cuando tenias 10 años…pero como era de esperarse se negaron debido a tu juventud aunque eras ya una prodigio ellos querían que crecieras como una niña normal - confeso la hokage

-no tenía idea

-si por eso te la mande de nuevo hace 4 meses para que tu pudieras decidir ¿crees que decidiste bien?- inquirió mirándola expectante a los ojos

-no, pero está bien si usted cree que es lo mejor para la aldea-contesto Inoue mientras pensaba _"las cosas que me entero en el cuartel no tienen precio debo hacer que Tsunade me deje en el anbu mas tiempo, tiempo creo que eso es lo que me va a faltar"_

-eres unos de los anbu mas jóvenes desde tu tío Itachi el fue…

-con todo respeto Tsunade-sama no tengo mucho tiempo como para conversar de eso

-tienes razón, veo que si tienes lealtad-Tsunade vio como la chica asintió, le extendió dos pergaminos- ten, uno es tu nueva misión anbu y el otro es algo que todos los anbu deben saber ahora son los nuevos ajustes de la barrera de la aldea con los sellos que están allí podrán entrar y salir cuando les sea necesario

-¿Por qué cambiaron la barrera, si se puede saber?

Tsunade dio vuelta en su sillón, miraba por la ventana-solo hemos detectado algunas alteraciones en ella creemos que podrían ser ninjas enemigos tratando de entrar así decidimos mejorarla solo eso… ¿sabes algo al respecto?

-no, con su permiso me retiro cumpliré la misión satisfactoria mente se lo aseguro-dijo la chica antes de irse

"_casi no la contamos me había olvidado de la barrera"_ pensaba la Yamanaka mientras corría por el bosque estando ya en medio de bosque se detuvo frente a orochimaru arrodillándose ante él y entregándole el pergamino, el sannin lo tomó- ¿qué es esto pequeña?

-reforzaron la barrera con eso podrá entrar sin ser detectado orochimaru-sama-dijo ella mientras tenía la cabeza abajo, sintió como el sannin ponía una de sus manos en su cabeza

-excelente pequeña, estoy muy complacido-

-gracias me pone feliz saberlo- contesto la rubia mientras se levantaba y recibía otro pergamino

-me tengo que ir a kirikagure unos días a recolectar nuevos sujetos de experimentos, tu mi pequeña procura seguir entrenando te necesito fuerte ya sabes-él se dio media vuelta antes de irse pregunto- quiero saber algo ¿con quién está tu lealtad?

La chica se sorprendió ante la pregunta-con usted orochimaru-sama-contesto haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Orochimaru ya tiene un nuevo subordinado ¿Qué opinan de Akane?**_

_**Ya saben tomatazos, críticas o halagos son recibidos jajjaja déjenme un comentario de verdad me interesa saber lo que piensan de la historia me ayuda a escribir.**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima **___


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7: DILEMA**

_**Nota: "lo que está con esta letra y comillas es lo que Inoue escribe en su libreta"**_

En la enorme rama de un árbol dos rubios se encontraban sentados frente a frente, siempre pasaban sus momentos libres juntos ya hacía casi un año que se habían hecho amigos a Minato le agradaba Inoue a pesar de ser totalmente opuesta a él, mientras que el era ruidoso enérgico hasta un tanto atolondrado ella era calmada, no se exaltaba con casi nada y era muy inteligente; no sonreía mucho pero cuando lo hacia Minato no podía evitar sentir las típicas mariposas en su barriga.

Mientras Minato le hablaba Inoue escribía en una libretita había descubierto que escribir le ayudaba a liberar todo lo que sentía era su escape podía tardarse días para escribir una página pero no importaba por que cada letra cada palabra tenía un significado muy importante era el reflejo de ella de su joven alma atormentada

"_**¿es blanco o negro? No tiene color**_

_**¿Es izquierda o derecha? No hay dirección**_

_**¿Es arriba o abajo? No hay posición**_

_**¿Maldad o bondad? No encuentro elección**_

-entonces ellos se estaban acercando mas y mas estaban por rosar sus labios…-escuchaba el relato de Minato a medias tenía mucho en que pensar cumpliría 14 años en tan solo una semana, tal vez para muchos era bueno pero para ella no, eso significaba que solo le quedaba un año

Minato se dio cuenta de que la chica tenia la mirada perdida en su libreta-entonces salte de los arbustos y los asuste-nada ni una respuesta por parte de la rubia, Minato suspiro un poco-y entonces llame a los extraterrestres y …¡Inoue-chan escúchame por favor!-regaño

-que no te este viendo no significa que no te estoy escuchando-le contesto ella tranquilamente mientras guardaba su libreta en su bolsa trasera-Minato-kun pobres les arruinaste su primer beso a Shina y Daisuke ¿dime te hubiera gustado que arruinaran el tuyo?-inquirió tratando de hacerlo sentir culpable

El rubio se sonrojo-no…emm…yo no…nunca he ya sabes…-se rascaba la cabeza apenado

-¿nunca tuviste tu primer beso?-pregunto interesada pues se imaginaba que su amigo ya había besado a alguien, era guapo, simpático era genial estar con él no entendía como las chicas no lo seguían

-¿y tú?

-no se contesta una pregunta con otra-le dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado-emm…bueno casi con Shika pero no paso nada solo fue el momento y además no siento nada por él es como un hermano para mi

-maldito teme-masculló entre dientes-he estado pensando...veras hace tiempo…tu…yo…quiero...que… tu-estaba nervioso hasta más no poder

-¿yo qué?-

-quiero que tú seas mi primer beso-le dijo rápidamente Minato y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe por parte de la rubia, si lo golpearía estaba más que seguro, espero y espero pero nada, al abrir lentamente los ojos vio que su amiga solo lo miraba un poco sonrojada

-¿lo...lo dices enserio?-pregunto ella, pues fue algo sorpresivo

El asintió-me…me gustas Inoue-chan-Minato se acerco un poco a ella los corazones de ambos estaban más que acelerados, tenían un nudo en el estomago, estaban a unos centímetros los azules ojos de los rubios se toparon, se miraron con ternura, un poco mas cerraron los ojos, estaban a milímetros solo faltaba que uno de los dos se muviera,estaban nerviosos ;Inoue fue la que deshizo la distancia uniendo sus labios con los de minato,no era un beso apasionado como esos de las novelas, sólo era un beso dulce tierno e inocente una simple unión de labios pero que reflejaba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Se separaron, sonrojados pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo

-mocosa aquí estas, no es posible que te tenga que andar buscando por toda la aldea- miraron hacia abajo y vieron a la hokage –con un demonio mocosa tu res mi guardia personal no al revés tuve que dejar mi oficina y mi sake para buscarte- regañaba

-voy Tsunade-sama-la chica suspiro- lo siento nos vemos luego Minato-kun- se despidió y salto del árbol

Una vez abajo comenzó a caminar junto con la godaime, que la miraba pícaramente- por favor no diga nada- advirtió apenada

La mujer se carcajeo un poco y le estiro los cachete como a una niña-cresen tan rápido, pero dime ¿enserio tenía que ser el hijo de Naruto?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Tsunade se encogió de hombros-nada solo pensé que no te gustaban los ruidosos, en fin es tu elección mocosa

Llegaron a la oficina

-está bien ¿para qué me necesitaba?-pregunto la Yamanaka

Tsunade se serbia un vaso de sake-para nada, solo me sentía sola Shizune está en el hospital y Sakura igual-bebió el sake de un sorbo y con gesto dramático dijo- me dejan solo como una vieja, tengo que estar mendigando compañía de una mocosa para pasar mis oscuros días en esta oficina

A la chica le aparecieron muchas gotitas en la nuca, últimamente la hokage solo la llamaba para que le haga compañía estaba pensando seriamente que la había nombrado su guardia personal solo por eso.

"_acércate a Tsunade, te proporcionara información"_

Esa era la orden que orochimaru le había dado, es por eso que no podía decir que no pero a decir verdad Inoue había llegado a ver a la hokage como una madre bueno más bien como una abuela porque la mujer la trataba no como a un ninja masera cariñosa y comprensiva pero estaba mal Inoue sabía que no tenía que formar un lazo afectivo con nadie después de todo ¿Cómo haría para traicionarlos a todos luego?

"_**estoy en un torbellino de emociones, en donde no soy capaz de escapar para mí no hay luz solo oscuridad ¿Cómo evitar las culpas de mis acciones? ¿Cómo hacer para no tener emociones?"**_

-¿Cómo va la misión que te encargue?-pregunto seriamente Tsunade

-¿está bien que nadie más se entere? ¿Ni siquiera los altos mandos?-inquirió la muchacha

-solo es entre tu y yo-aseguro la hokage-pero si quieres cancelarla…

-NO está bien yo puedo, haría todo lo que usted me ordenara hokage-sama

Tsunade esbozo una sonrisa-lo sé, lo siento-se levanto y en gesto maternal abrazo a la niña, todos los días jugaba a la lotería esperando perder, pues sabía que si ganaba perdería todo no ella no si Tsunade ganaba Inoue era la que perdería todo, incluso hasta su vida

-ya Tsunade-sama- le dijo Inoue secándose las lagrimas que le habían caído cuando Tsunade la abrazo-o van a pensar que usted es una anciana pedófila- bromeo

A Tsunade se le hincho una venita y golpeo a la chica en la cabeza- maldita mocosa mal agradecida, sabes cómo matar un momento, madre e hija

-anciana y nieta querrá decir-corrió la Yamanaka entre risas esquivando las cosas que Tsunade le lanzaba- ya está bien como quiera madre e hija, pero queda aquí por que si mi mamá se entera se va a poner muy celosa y escandalosa

-Tsunade-sama los ninjas que llevan el pergamino al país de los osos ya partieron- anuncio un anbu que se apareció en la oficina

-bien puedes irte-Tsunade miro a la chica-ese pergamino es crucial para mantener las acciones diplomáticas con el país de los osos contiene un secreto muy grande de Konoha ellos nos contestaran mandándonos un pergamino con su secreto, es una misión importante pues por que si falla Konoha se quedaría sin un aliado

-y seria vulnerable a un ataque-termino Inoue

-siempre es bueno contar con varios aliados, ve con ellos asegúrate de que el pergamino llegue- ordeno la hokage

Inoue asintió, mientras viajaba se encontró con los ninjas "_sin la alianza Konoha quedaría vulnerable"_ recordó encontró a los ninjas eran 4 los mató rápidamente y se quedo con el pergamino

"_**mis decisiones para unos serán positivas y para otros serán negativas me encuentro en una encrucijada en donde a algunos los salva y a otros los destruye.**_

_**Lamentablemente no soy inmune todo lo que hago de una forma u otra me hunde.**_

_**Estoy en un dilema en el que no se que usar si el corazón o mi razón y ambición."**_

-vaya esto si que es bueno-decía orochimaru leyendo el pergamino

-cuando escuche ensópense que sería provecho para usted orochimaru-sama-contesto Inoue que estaba arrodillada ante el sannin

-tienes buena iniciativa, estoy muy complacido esto me demuestra que eres leal-el sannin guardo el pergamino-regresa a la aldea antes de que sospechen

- si, para servirle orochimaru-sama- rápidamente la joven regresó

En la oficina de la hokage

-es así que cuando llegue estaban todos muertos y el pergamino había desaparecido-relataba Inoue con pesar a la hokage-yo lo lamente, le falle

-no es tu culpa, tal vez fueron ladrones o ninjas renegados

-es probable- comenzó a sollozar, eran lagrimas reales pues de verdad se sentía mal-le falle Tsunade-sama lo siento

-puedes retirarte, mañana veremos que se puede hacer.

La chica asintió, al salir del edificio vio que minato, Shina y Daisuke la estaban esperando

-Inoue-chan te estábamos esperando-gritaba Shina mientras movía su mano como saludo

-hermanita valla que si te demoras-comento el azabache

Minato se le acerco con una gran sonrisa-vamos Inoue-chan vamos todos juntos a comer ramen.

Ella solo asintió, mientras caminaban Shina y Minato reían y hacían bromas, Shina se pegaba a Daisuke, minato peleaba con su hermano, Shina le hablaba de quien sabe qué cosa y ella solo tenía una falsa sonrisa.

"_**¿es blanco o negro? No existe color**_

_**¿Es derecha o izquierda? No hay dirección**_

_**¿Es arriba o abajo? No hay posición es maldad o bondad no encuentro elección**_

_**¿Qué hago odio o amor?**_

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**gracias por leer espero les haya gustado y comente eso me ayuda a escribir. Muchas gracias**


End file.
